A popular method for erotic self-stimulation among women involves positioning the genital area beneath a running bathwater tap. The water can stimulate the clitoris and labial area, and the resulting stimulation can bring some women to orgasm. Unfortunately, the difficulty of positioning the genital area correctly beneath the flowing water can make this technique less than desirable for some women, as it requires a somewhat cramped and contorted position of the body; for those with limited flexibility or back problems, the physical difficulties attendant to positioning may make this approach to self-stimulation impossible.
Therefore, there remains a need for an erotic self-stimulation device that permits more comfortable use of bath water for autoerotic purposes.